


The First Pride Parade

by pasteldanhowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pride Parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: Phil is at his first pride parade, and he can’t help but notice a young boy being hit on by an unwanted older man. So, he steps in to save the boy.





	The First Pride Parade

Phil can’t believe that he’s at his very first pride parade. He’s always wanted to go to one, but his homophobic parents shield him away from anything that has to do with the LGBT community.

But, now that he’s twenty, and living on his own. He doesn’t have to listen to his parents anymore.

Phil smiles as he looks around at all the people at pride, seeing all the gay couples kissing in public and people free to be themselves, holding hands and hugging.

Phil’s eyes land on a boy with brown hair though. He seems a bit younger, and there’s another man with him who seems to be hitting on him. The younger boy seems very uncomfortable too, and that worries Phil. Nobody should uncomfortable at a pride parade, they should be able to enjoy themselves.

Phil takes a deep breath before finally walking over to the younger boy. He slips beside him and then wraps his arms around his shoulder. “Hi sweetheart,” he greets calmly. “Sorry it took so long to get back.”

The boy blinks a few times as he looks up a Phil, before looking over at the flirting man.

“Oh. You have a boyfriend?” The man asks, raising his eyebrows as he looks at Phil.

“Uhm,” the boy coughs, and quickly nods. “Y-Yeah. This is my boyfriend. My boyfriend-”

“My name is Phil, and I would appreciate it if you didn’t hit on my boyfriend again,” Phil says.

“Sorry about that, dude. I promise that it won’t happen again. Wow, you’re one lucky guy to have a boyfriend like that,” he chuckles before walking away.

The boy blushes as he watches the man walk away, before turning to look at Phil. “Thanks for that,”

“No problem,” Phil shakes his head. “I saw you looked uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, I was. That guy wouldn’t take no for an answer. I just wanted to enjoy my first pride,” he says.

Phil takes his arm off of his shoulder. “This is your first pride too?” He grins.

“Yeah. I had to lie to my parents in order to get here, but it’s totally worth it,” the boy says excitedly.

“Your parents are homophobic too, huh? That sucks. I’ve been waiting years to come to pride,” Phil sighs. “Anyways, what’s your name, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Dan,” the boy says, holding his hand out to shake, which Phil happily shakes.

“Nice to meet you, Dan. Hopefully you didn’t have a real boyfriend. That would have been awkward,”

Dan chuckles. “No boyfriend here,” he says, blushing. “Single.”

“Well, in that case, maybe I could take you out sometime?” Phil asks. “It doesn’t have to be a date…”

“I’d love to go out with you,” Dan says, He bites his lip, and then he reaches up and kisses Phil’s cheek. “That’s for saving my sorry ass from a creepy dude hitting on me.”

Phil laughs at that. “Hey, anytime you need saved from a creepy dude, I’m your man,” he says.


End file.
